truebloodhbofandomcom-20200213-history
Talbot Angelis
Talbot Angelis were lovers for nearly 700 years. His maker was Talbot, and he was also his lover. When Russell was away, Talbot would have other men over. Because Russell neglected Talbot for so long. Biography Talbot was a prince of Greece. Talbot Angelis was supposed to be in an arranged marriage because his father was forcing him to be in one. Talbot ran away from home because he didn't want to deal with this marriage. He ran across Russell Edgington in an alley-way, while he was feeding on someone. Talbot knew about vampires and he suspected of them being a "myth," but when he met Russell, he knew it was real. He ran across Russell, and Talbot let him feed off of him. Russell fell into a deep infatuation with him, and Talbot fell in love. Talbot was always a "prisoner," of the Mansion in Jackson, Mississippi. Russell had suspicions that Talbot was having sex with other male vampires. Season 3 When Bill Compton is kidnapped and brought to Jackson, Mississippi. Russell Edgington invites him to his house, and Talbot is there waiting. He shows him to his guest-room which is light-tight that has silver on the door. Bill and Russell and Talbot are eating dinner, which is very exquisite. Russell Edgington says that his maker Lorena Kraisiki suggested him for the job as Vampire Sheriff of an Area in Mississippi. Lorena, enters the house. And enraged Bill Compton catches Lorena on fire. He gets upset that a rug was singed because of the fire, and that it was given to him by a King. The next night, Franklin Mott and Tara Thornton arrive in Jackson, Mississippi. Talbot and Franklin argue until the King comes home. When Eric Northman comes to the mansion. Talbot instantly starts to flirt with him. When Bill Compton starts a fight with some of the guards, a few things get damaged, and Talbot is enraged. Talbot and Russell argue, and Talbot runs off to his room. After Russell and Talbot fix their marriage, Talbot and Eric flirt with each-other aimlessly until Eric and Russell run off to Sophie-Anne. Talbot gets upset that he never gets to go anywhere, or took him anywhere while he was working. The next day, Sophie-Anne is moved into the house in her "bird-cage." After Russell goes off to capture Sookie, Eric offers to keep Talbot company. They're in the middle, and Talbot gets bored of playing Chess. He tells Eric to take off his clothes, so they can have sex. Eric tells Talbot as their having sex, "Russell killed my family, so I killed his.." - Eric Northman And stakes Talbot. As Russell Edgington is at the house of Sookie, he senses his Progeny dying, and flies back to Jackson, Mississippi. He finds him as a pile of goo. Powers He had the typical Vampire powers. He was stronger than: Bill Compton, Franklin Mott, Lorena Kraisiki. Weaknesses He had the typical Vampire weaknesses. He was weak to Silver, UV Lights, and the Sun. He was weaker than Eric Northman, Russell Edgington. Category:Vampires Category:Ancient Category:Deceased Category:Destroyed